1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mixing and recording multi-track audio signals from several individual audio signals, and more particularly to a method and apparatus which utilizes control elements assigned to the individual audio signals, or to their channels, in order to influence level, frequency, or other such recording parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both technical and artistic problems occur during the mixing of audio signals which have been recorded on several channels, in order to produce a multi-track stereo recording, since the attention of the sound technician is continuously overloaded due to the plurality of necessary level adjusters and frequency response adjusters which must be actuated continuously, depending on, for example, the musical performance, and he might thereby be distracted from his artistic tasks. Due to these reasons, there is a desire to continuously record the mixing process and, if necessary, to divide the process into several sub-processes in order to be able to repeat the mixing process automatically and to correct the mixing program. Furthermore, a control of the individual adjuster positions should also be possible, for example, by means of recording level diagrams or by means of overhearing techniques. In addition, it is desirable that the individual signals be recorded with as high a level as possible on the primary sound carrier before the mixing process.
Prior art techniques fulfill, respectively, only some of the above requirements. Therefore, particular difficulties arise on the correction of level control programs, for example, if use is made of conductive sections on the primary carrier, such as contact strips on a magnetic tape, or of a separate perforated tape. In addition, the number of final control elements with a fairly large number of recording channels is so large that the storage capacities of the storage means which are applied in prior art systems are no longer sufficient.